


The Sprited Revolutionary and the Adorable Cynic

by infinitysarah



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courf is so happy in this, Cuddling, F/M, I love him, Intoxication, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Sleepovers, most of it is enjoltaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitysarah/pseuds/infinitysarah
Summary: Courfeyrac and Marius hold a sleepover at their house, and things get pretty crazy. Mostly crazy for Enjolras, who starts to realize that he really does have feelings for Grantaire, even though he would never admit it to anyone. Warning for cute, sleepy French boys!!!





	The Sprited Revolutionary and the Adorable Cynic

“Pontmercy!” Courfeyrac shouted, “Are you almost ready? The others are coming in like 5 minutes!” 

Marius was attempting to lay out all of the blankets and pillows in the house on the living room floor while Courfeyrac was sorting out all of the dvds. They were pretty much ready when they heard the doorbell ring.

“I got it,” said Courf as he opened the door. 

“Hey Courf, wassup. Hope you didn’t mind that I brought Gav. Figured he’s old enough for all the shit we’re about to do,” Eponine said as she walked in the apartment with her brother trailing behind her. 

After about 10 minutes everyone had arrived. Enjolras, Jehan, Bahorel, Feuilly, Joly, Musichetta, Bossuet, Combeferre, and Cosette. They all scattered around the room; Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta claimed the loveseat, Cosette and Marius were cuddled up on an armchair, Bahorel, Eponine, Gav, and Feuilly sat on the floor, and Enjolras, Combeferre, Courf, and Jehan took the couch. The group sat in mostly silence, someone occasionally started some small talk, but that was it. It was a nice break from all the protesting and speeches. 

Suddenly the door swung open, and in walked Grantaire, carrying a bottle and walking like he was drunk. Well, not like he was drunk; he was drunk.

“R, did you really have to come in here all drunk and-?” Enjolras stopped talking after Eponine glared over at him. 

“Well, my fearless leader, what kind of cynic would I be if I didn’t?” Grantaire retorted. 

“Don’t worry R, you’re an angel and we’re happy to have you,” said Courf happily. 

For a few minutes they all sat quietly until boredom got the better of them.

“Guys, do you wanna, like, do something?” Feuilly asked. 

“Ooh, what about spin the bottle?” Jehan suggested.

Everyone agreed, so Grantaire chugged the rest of his whiskey so they could use the bottle. They all sat down in a circle atop the blankets and cushions. When Ferre asked who wanted to go first, nobody volunteered, so they put it to a vote. Poor, innocent Marius got chosen. Reluctantly he grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Eponine. Marius’s face turned the color of Enjolras’s, well, everything. 

“Come on now Monsieur, I don’t bite,” Ep giggled. Slowly, Marius leaned his head in as everyone watched. The climax was disappointing, as all Marius did was give her a peck. 

Then it was Jehan’s turn. The bottle landed on Courf. They made out for a solid five seconds. 

After that it was Ferre’s, then Cosette’s, then Joly’s, and then finally it was time for Enjolras to spin the bottle. 

“Please, I don’t want to! My only love is Patria!” He protested.

“I don’t care, you’re here, so you’re playing,” Courf said.

Enjolras sighed and took the bottle from Joly, and slowly spun it. He kept his eyes on the ground as in spun. It spun around for about 10 seconds before it stopped. Enjolras gradually lifted his eyes to meet the eyes of whoever he had to kiss.

His eyes were met with the drunk brunette, who had the biggest smile of his face. 

“C’mon, Apollo, let me show you that drinking isn’t the only thing I’m good at!”

Enjolras just stared at him. Then he slowly (like, really slowly) went in for Grantaire’s cheek. Now he may be a cynic, but R was no dummy, so he turned his head just right so Enjolras’s lips would connect with his. And sure enough, it worked. Much to Grantaire’s surprise, Enjolras didn’t pull away. In fact, the leader seemed to be enjoying the kiss. After about 10 seconds, he pulled away. 

“Aahh, okayyyy. Who’s next?” Combeferre asked. 

“What if we just watch a movie, most of us are really tired,” Bossuet said. 

“Yes!” Courf stood up and jumped. “Let’s watch a Disney movie!” Mostly everyone nodded so he went over to the cabinet to pick one out. 

“Beauty and the Beast good for everyone?” They all agreed.

About halfway through the movie, the majority of the group was asleep, or close to it. Joly was squished between Chetta and Bossuet, all of whom were snoring softly. Bahorel, on the other hand, was snoring like a bear while dozing on top of Feuilly, who was also asleep. Eponine and Gavroche were sprawled out on the floor. Jehan was like a kitten, arms and feet crossed, and only halfway laying on the couch. Cosette and Marius were both sleeping on the armchair with their arms wrapped around one another. Courf and Ferre, who were sort of half asleep in the couch, took pictures of literally everyone. Except for Grantaire and Enjolras, the two on the other side of the couch. 

When the movie ended, Courfeyrac and Combeferre had fallen asleep on top of each other. Enjolras started to feel weight on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Grantaire’s head leaning on him, his eyes fluttering. Enjolras would never admit it, but he felt so safe next to R, and he also thought R was just so damn cute when he was dozing off. 

Do I have feelings for Grantaire? He wondered.

Enjolras attempted to move his arm so he could pull up another blanket (it was freezing) but unfortunately it caused Grantaire to stir.

“Jolras?” Grantaire slurred sleepily.

“Yes R, it’s late. You should really be asleep.”

“But I don’t wanna. Don’t wanna have ‘nother ightmare.”

“Shh, it’s okay R, I’m here. Go to sleep,” Enjolras whispered soothingly. It seemed to work, because he felt R’s breathing slow down and R’s body went limp against his. Enjolras just held him close, and drifted off to sleep as well, hoping that Grantaire wouldn’t remember this when he awoke.

~~~~

Everyone else woke up before Grantaire and Enjolras. When they saw the two boys sleeping together on the couch they all went over to coo and aw at them. Courf took blackmail pics while he had the chance. It was honestly the cutest thing anything of them had seen in their entire lives. They all had sensed that R and E had a special relationship, and it was clear to them now. The two boys may not realize it, but they were perfect together. Even though the rest of the Amis and their other friends all knew that R would have little or no memory of this night and that if anyone brought it up Enjolras would deny it until the day he died. But hopefully, the spirited revolutionary and the adorable cynic would get together way before that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction, so please consider that when you’re commenting. Also, Gavroche is around 17 in this, and the rest of the characters are in their mid to late 20s. Just thought you should know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
